Un Loco San Valentin
by ILZzE
Summary: Inspirado en Hyrule moderno. Link y Zelda tratan de confesar sus sentimientos antes del baile del día de San Velntin, pero no contaban con que el Viernes 13 iba a joderles la existencia. ZeLink.
1. Prologo

Era una noche tranquila, como cualquier otra. Un jueves 12 de Febrero, a pocos días de que el aire este lleno de amor, todo se vuelve color rosa, con parejas yendo y viniendo tomadas de la mano, besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, y Link precisamente era lo que buscaba con la niña de sus sueños. Había intentado en varias ocasiones haberlo pero siempre fracasaba. Aunque era la estrella del equipo de Basquetbol, un alumno estrella, y además el chico más codiciado de la escuela, Link en realidad era muy tímido en cuanto a mujeres y sobretodo con ella, se ponía muy nervioso y decía la primer cosa estúpida que se le viniera en mente, pero ahora estaba decidido, esta chica le daría un si antes del 14 y él sería el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra.

-Entonces…-Decía Mido, su mejor amigo, del otro lado del teléfono- Piensas declarártele mañana a Zelda…

-Sí, así es- Contesto Link mientras jugaba con una pelota, dando vueltas por toda su habitación

-Y ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?, amigo, no es por nada, pero eres un asco con las mujeres

-Qué bueno que eres mi amigo…-el rubio contesto con sorna

-Seamos sinceros, todas las veces que trataste terminaste diciendo alguna estupidez

-Pero ahora es distinto, ahora sacare coraje y le diré todo lo que siento por ella, además, estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo- decía con determinación

-Qué bueno que tengas tanta confianza, pero te recuerdo que mañana le lloverán los pretendientes a Zelda para llevarla al baile, porque, además de ser la chica más linda de la escuela, después de mi Saria obviamente- Link rodo los ojos- Es Viernes 13 amigo…

-¿y eso que?

-Todos saben que el viernes 13 es el peor día de todos, llueve la mala suerte por todos lados, y de por si tú eres muy salado

-Que ánimos me das- el rubio tenía una venita en su frente, será que algún día su supuesto mejor amigo ¿lo apoyara con algo?- Por eso yo seré el primero en decirle, llegare muy temprano a la escuela.

-Pues suerte mi querido amigo, la necesitaras…- y con eso ambos colgaron el teléfono

Link se tumbó sobre su cama, la verdad no creía en cosas supersticiosas, como la mala suerte o el viernes 13, pero era un poco intimidante pensar que todo podría salir mal.

-Bah…tonterías- El rubio cerro poco a poco sus ojos, dejándose vencer por el sueño, mañana sería un gran día, estaría listo para enfrentar lo que sea, además, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Saria, estoy muy nerviosa- Decía cierta rubia frente al espejo mientras hablaba por teléfono- ¿Y si Link no siente lo mismo?

-Claro que siente lo mismo, ¿Acaso no vez cómo te mira?

-Como mira a todas las demás- decía con cierta decepción

-Oh vamos Zel, eso ni tú te la crees

-Es el niño más guapo de la escuela, el más aplicado, el mejor atleta, y él…

-Y él está loco por ti amiga- Interrumpió la peli verde a su mejor amiga- Confía en mí, mañana dile todo lo que sientes e invítalo al baile

-No se Saria…

-Confía en mí, ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?

-¿Debo contestar?- decía Zelda con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

-Ha Ha, que graciosa- la rubia solo rio en voz baja- El que no arriesga no gana

-Hmm…

-Yo sé lo que te digo- y con eso colgaron

La rubia se miró al espejo, decidida a declarársele a Link, total no perdía nada, tal vez, con un poco de suerte sus sueños se realizaran, pero precisamente suerte es lo que escaseaba en ese momento, mañana seria Viernes 13 y no es que fuera supersticiosa, pero si le atemorizaba el hecho de que todo saliera mal, pero después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**ILZzE: Aquí está la Introducción de este fic, que en realidad será muy corto como se habrán dado cuenta**

**Zelda: Este fic está inspirado en este Viernes trece que se aproxima y el 14 de Febrero**

**ILZzE: Ya tenía planeado hacer un especial de día de San Valentin, originalmente había pensado en un JohanXJudai, pero como no he subido nada de Zelda (más que nada porque no sé qué subir sinceramente) y como tampoco sabía que regalarle a mi marido pues dije, ¿Por qué no? Y aquí estamos.**

**Zelda: Esperemos que este fic sea de su agrado y ya saben que nosotros esperamos ansiosas su Reviews, con sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte (que últimamente he tenido varias) etc.**

**ILZzE: GOTCHA! **


	2. Un Viernes de locos

Era una linda mañana, los pájaros cantaban, el sol brillaba, y digo que brillaba porque ya pasaban de las 7:00 am y nuestro protagonista seguía profundamente dormido, soñando con su linda princesa, pero que cosa tan bella, soñar con la persona amada, sin importar que ya se te haya hecho tarde para ir a la escuela.

-Link…- Nombraba cierta rubia con una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro, de esas que le encantan a nuestro protagonista

-Zelda…-Decía este tomándola de las manos- Hay algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo…

-Shhh…-Esta le ponía un dedo sobre sus labios para callarlo- No tienes que decir nada- Zelda empezó a acercar sus labios a los del rubio, ambos cerraron sus ojos, podía sentir el roce de sus labios, estaban tan cerca, tanto que podría saborearlos, cuando…

**SPLASH!**

-¡¿PERO QUE TE PASA IDIOTA?!- Despertó el rubio agitado, completamente empapado, viendo a su hermano gemelo con rabia

-¿Te moje?- decía este con una sonrisa burlona- Disculpa, no fue mi intención…-Decía burlándose de su hermano

-Te voy a matar Dark- El rubio estaba más que furioso, estaba encabronado, si, esa sería la palabra adecuada

Se preguntaran, ¿Por qué le dice Dark?, y si no se lo preguntan, pues háganlo. En fin, les decía que le dicen Dark porque, aunque son hermanos gemelos, había diferencias entre estos tanto físicas como mentalmente, físicamente eran casi idénticos a excepción de los ojos rojos y cabello negro de Dark, y mentalmente pues….Dark es un desmadre, ustedes me entienden, y si no, pues tomen un diccionario y busquen que significa la palabra desmadre.

-Todavía que te despierto- el peli negro se cruzó de brazos indignado- No te vuelvo a hacer ningún favor

-Favor ¿Por qué?- Link se incorporaba en su cama

-Checa tu reloj- Y con eso su hermano se fue

El rubio tomo su despertador, 20 para las 8:00

-PERO QUE…- Estaba que no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué no sonó su despertador?, y lo que era peor, se le hacía tarde para ir a la escuela- ¡FUCK!- Como rayo se fue a bañar (por que eventualmente estaba mojado, y su hermano tan lindo le aventó el balde con agua helada, si no se bañaba iba a enfermarse, y era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento) además tenía que estar un poco presentable para ir con Zelda.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda…- Maldecía mientras se cambiaba lo más rápido que podía, aun no comprendía porque no había sonado su despertador, estaba seguro que lo había puesto a las 7:00, ¿Qué habrá pasado?

"_-Es Viernes 13 amigo…_

_-¿y eso que?_

_-Todos saben que el viernes 13 es el peor día de todos, llueve la mala suerte por todos lados…"_

El rubio sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas ideas de su cabeza, ¿Cómo iba a sería posible semejante estupidez?

-Tonterías…- y con eso se dispuso a correr para llegar a tiempo

Por otro lado se encontraba Zelda caminando tranquilamente hacia la escuela, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita, ese día se sentía inspirada, contenta, decidida a hacer sus sueños realidad. Se había levantado muy temprano para arreglarse y ponerse muy bonita para Link, se había hecho una trenza muy coqueta, se había maquillado de una manera muy linda, se había colocado su perfume preferido y se había puesto un lindo collar que le había regalado el rubio meses atrás en un intercambio de fin de año.

"_**Adivina ya no puedo**____**  
**__**esconder el miedo**____**  
**__**de no estar contigo**____**  
**__**Te confieso todo**____**  
**__**te entrego mi sueños**____**  
**__**No me dejes sola por favor"**_

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que pasaba alado de un charco de lodo, debajo de la banqueta, y que además venia un carro muy rápido.

**SPLASH!**

Zelda alcanzo a cerrar los ojos antes de que el lodo entrara en ellos.

-No es cierto…- miraba su uniforme hecho un desastre, mojado, lleno de lodo, si así se veía su uniforme no quería ni saber cómo habría quedado su cara y su cabello- ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué hoy?- La chica estaba histérica, al borde del llanto, cuando recordó…

"_mañana seria Viernes 13"_

-Sera…no, no es posible- La rubia se apartó un poco de lodo de la cara y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, no quería que nadie la viera así, mucho menos Link. Corrió y corrió hasta que llego a la puerta del colegio, pero no podía pasar, había mucha gente que la vería y se burlaría de ella. Rápidamente se escondió tras unos arbustos hasta esperar que todos entraran a sus clases y ella pudiera ir al baño a cambiarse o que mágicamente las Diosas se apiadaran de ella y le hicieran un milagro, lo que pasara primero. Pero entonces si paso un milagro, supongo, Saria aún no había entrado a clases.

-Saria…-susurraba Zelda entre los arbustos, no quería que nadie la escuchara- Saria…- Pero la peli verde no volteaba, entonces vio una pequeña roca, entonces se dispuso a lanzársela, no la mataría…esperaba- ¡Saria!- y aventó la roca cayendo justo en el blanco

-¡¿Pero qué…?! - Entonces al voltear vio una mano en los arbustos indicándole que fuera- ¡¿WTF?!- se acercó al arbusto y de pronto una mano la jalo- ¡NO ME COMA!

-SSSSSSHHHHHH…..cállate- la rubia le tapó la boca

-¿Zelda?- decía con la boca aun tapada

-Sí, soy yo- la chica soltó a su amiga indicándole que hablara bajito

-¿Qué te paso?- decía impresionada de verla- parece que te revolcaste en el establo

-Un carro me salpico al cruzar en un charco de lodo- decía esta con resignación

-¿Salpicar? Te empapo amiga

-¿Vas a ayudarme?- la rubia fulminaba con la mirada a su amiga

-Sí, sí, haremos esto, yo entrare a buscarte algo de ropa, tú mientras ve al vestidor a bañarte y nos vemos ahí

-Perfecto, gracias amiga- Zelda trato de abrazarla pero esta la detuvo

-Estas llena de lodo amiga- La rubia solo se rio y observo como todos entraban a la escuela, incluida Saria

Miro a todos lados, norte, sur, este y oeste, sin nadie alrededor, se dispuso a salir y correr hasta el vestidor, ya estaba a mitad del patio, escondiéndose entre árboles y botes para que nadie la viera, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la entrada escucho unos pasos, volteo hacia atrás y vio como Link se aproximaba a toda velocidad

-Holy crap…- Zelda miro a todos lados, había un árbol relativamente cerca, peor no llegaría a tiempo corriendo- Demonios…- y con eso corrió, lanzándose atrás del árbol, golpeándose con una rama- ¡Ah!

-¿Qué fue eso?- Link se detuvo al escuchar un grito, la rubia solo atino a taparse la boca y aguantar la respiración para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Link empezó a acercarse a donde había escuchado el ruido, se aproximaba lentamente, Zelda era un manojo de nervios, no se atrevía a que el chico de sus sueños la viera así, el rubio ya estaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba Zelda, y ella ya veía todo perdido, estaba a punto de descubrirla…

-Jovencito…- Hablo una voz masculina en la espalda de Link. Este volteo encontrándose con la mirada fulminante del director Kaepora Gaebora

-¡Director!- dijo este poniéndose tenso

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar?- el señor, de unos 40 años, se cruzó de brazos con una mirada desaprobatoria

-Se me hizo tarde, lo siento- Link trataba de disculparse, era verdad que es la primera vez que llegaba tarde y esperaba que no fueran tan severo con él- De verdad lo siento

-Después de clases te quedaras a ordenar los salones, ¡los quiero impecables!- Link estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo, ni al más desastroso de la escuela le ponían ese tipo de castigos.

-¿Qué?- decía el rubio sin creerlo

-¿no me escucho? Dije que ¡Lo quiero después de clase!- Link solo asintió con energía, ese director sí que daba miedo-Ahora vaya a su clase- y con eso el rubio se fue rápidamente a su salón. Por otro lado Zelda esperaba que el director no la viera, rezaba a las Diosas, si eso le había puesto de castigo a Link (lo cual era muy injusto) no quería ni imaginarse que le tocaría a ella, pero para su buena suerte el director se dio la vuelta de regreso por donde vino.

-Por las Diosas- miro al cielo gracias, les debo una- y con eso rápidamente se dirigió a los vestidores de mujeres.

Link ya se encontraba sentado en el salón de clases, buscando a Zelda con la mirada, sin tener éxito.

-¿Qué pasa Romeo?- decía Mido susurrándole a su amigo- ¿No encuentras a Julieta?

-¿No la has visto?-preguntaba Link

-¡HEY! ¡Allá atrás!- Grito la profesora Impa al ver que sus alumnos no le prestaban atención

-Lo sentimos- decía Mido, la profesora no dio más importancia y prosiguió con su tema- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

-Me quede dormido, mi despertador no sonó- Link decía mientras trataba de apuntar algo de lo que decía la profesora

-La maldición del Viernes 13- decía Mido en tono fantasmal

-No digas tonterías, la mala suerte no existe.

-¡Joven Link!- Grito la profesora a lo que el rubio volteo rápidamente- TIENE UN PUNTO MENOS, AVER SI AHORA VA A SEGUIR TENIENDO GANAS DE INTERRUMPIR MI CLASE- El rubio solo permaneció con la boca abierta, no era posible que esto le pudiera estar pasando a él

-La maldición del Viernes 13…- decía Mido con una cara chistosa a lo que Link solo lo miro con desprecio

-Este será un largo día…-El rubio suspiro mientras se recostaba su cabeza en la paleta de su asiento

-Más de lo que te imaginas- Mido decía mientras entonaba la canción y Link solo se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada

Zelda se encontraba en el vestidor, específicamente en la ducha, daba gracias que en la escuela había duchas, estaba tratando de relajarse, quitando el incidente con el coche y el lodo, además del buen golpe que se dio contra el árbol, su día no iba tan mal, seguramente teniendo una actitud positiva y toda la disposición del mundo su día podría convertirse en el mejor de su existencia.

-SI, ¡yo puedo con esto!- dio un paso decisivo, literalmente, ya que sin querer piso el jabón y resbalo golpeándose nuevamente contra la puerta de la ducha- ¿Qué más podría salir mal?- decía con espirales en sus ojos.

-¿Zelda?- De pronto escucho que su amiga la nombraba

-En la ducha- se reincorporo rápidamente, cerro la llave, tomo la toalla y se la coloco para salir a ver a su amiga- ¿Encontraste algo que pueda ponerme?

-Fue muy difícil, tuve que ir de salón a salón y encontrar algo más o menos apropiado- Entonces Saria saco un uniforme de niño

-Debes estas bromeando- Zelda miro el uniforme, no iba a ponerse eso

-Es esto o andar desnuda por toda la escuela, tú decides- La rubia dudo, pero al final acepto, en realidad no había de otra- Este va a ser un largo día- dijo mientras tomaba el uniforme entre sus manos

-Más de lo que te imaginas- Dijo Saria cantando a lo que Zelda solo fulmino con la mirada

Sonó la campana para la salida del receso, Link salió rápidamente del salón, necesitaba buscar a Zelda antes de que cualquier idiota llegara antes, aparte de eso, sinceramente el rubio ya estaba harto de las tonterías que decía Mido, necesitaba despejarse un rato había tenido un mal día, pero en cuanto encontrara a Zelda todo eso habría terminado, todo habrá valido la pena.

Busco en el comedor, nada, busco en el patio, nada, busco en el gimnasio, nada, ¿Cómo era posible que no la encontrara?, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

-¿Dónde estará?- Suspiro, este no era su día, definitivamente no lo era, estaba decidido a encontrarla donde fuera, pero al voltearse de pronto choco con un ¿alumno?- Fíjate por donde caminas- pero al abrir los ojos se encontró con aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco- ¿Z-Z-Zelda?- miro sorprendido como ella recogía rápidamente una gorra- ¿Por qué estas vestida así?- la rubia se puso rápidamente la gorra, ocultando su cabello bajo esta.

-D-D-Debo irme- y con eso iba a dar marcha peor una mano se lo impidió, Link la había sostenido, volteo solo para encontrarse con esos bellos ojos azules que la hacían estremecer y a la vez le encantaban.

-Tengo que decirte algo…-Ninguno dijo nada más, ambos quedaron en total silencio mirándose a los ojos cada uno embobado por los ojos del otro, era como si el mundo se desvaneciera, como si no hubiera nadie, (literalmente no se encontraba nadie alrededor, pero ustedes me entienden). Pronto, sin saberlo sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, poco a poco, Link podía sentir el aroma que emanaba de Zelda un aroma delicioso a frutas, y ella podía saborear los labios del rubio, sus sueños más profundos se estaban realizando, pronto empezaron a cerrar sus ojos, ya sentían sus labios rozar el uno con el otro…

-¡LINK!- se escuchó una voz femenina que interrumpió el momento y ambos se separaron con un sonrojo en sus rostros- ¡Link!- el rubio volteo en dirección donde lo llamaban, Zelda aprovecho esto y se zafo de su agarre corriendo rápidamente mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora

-¡ESPERA!- Link trato de alcanzarla pero alguien le tapo los ojos- ¿Qué?- Link quito las manos para encontrarse con Ilia, la líder de las porristas

-Hola Link- decía esta con una sonrisa

-Hola Ilia- Decía mientras trataba de divisar por donde se había ido Zelda

-Estaba pensando si ya tienes pensado a ¿quién vas a invitar al baile de mañana?- decía esta con un tono coqueto mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Aja…-Este ni estaba prestando atención a lo que decía la rubia

-¡HAY!, y ¿se podría saber quién es?- Decía esta con una sonrisa en el rostro, obligándolo a mirarla

-No tengo tiempo Ilia- Link le aparto las manos- Nos vemos luego- y con eso salió rápidamente en búsqueda de su amada, dejando a una Ilia muy molestada y desconcertada haciendo berrinche

Ya no sentía sus piernas, pero seguía corriendo, no podía creer que el niño de sus sueños la haya visto así, se sentía tan avergonzada, que llego al primer salón que encontró no importándole nada, cerró la puerta y trato de contener su respiración agitada. Cuando se tranquilizó observo y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón de vestuario de la clase de teatro.

-¡PERFECTO! Ahora podre cambiarme- quizás su suerte estaba empezando a cambiar- Espera un momento…- Se volteo y giro la perilla, pero nada, nada paso- No puede ser…- Por estar tan apresurada cerró la puerta sin recordar que esa puerta solo se abría por fuera, pero alguien tendría que venir a buscarla ¿cierto?- Este es el peor día de la vida…

Link por su parte había estado buscando a Zelda por toda la escuela sin encontrar rastro de ella, hasta le pregunto a su mejor amiga Saria pero ella tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba la rubia. Paso el día sin que supiera del paradero de Zelda, aún tenía la esperanza que durante su castigo pudiera encontrarla, pero nada, ya había perdido toda esperanza, ese había sido un pésimo día, nada iba a cambiarlo, había sido castigado, le habían bajado puntos de la nada, y lo peor de todo perdió a Zelda antes de declarársele.

-Soy un idiota…-decía mientras entraba al último salón, el salón de teatro, como no habían tenido club de teatro ese día el salón estaba en orden, así que decidió sentarse en un banco a lamentarse- ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?- De pronto, la chica escucho una voz no muy lejos de donde estaba, decidió acercarse encontrándose con un Link muy deprimido, quiso acercarse, pero algo le decía que debía mantener distancia, quizás aún se sentía avergonzada por lo que paso, así que solo decidió contemplarlo- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no le dije nada cuando tuve la oportunidad?, ¡estuve tan cerca de besarla!- Zelda de deprimió, no recordaba lo que había pasado antes de que saliera corriendo- Eras mía, y no pude decirte que eres la niña más linda y perfecta que he conocido- De pronto Link miro al techo con su brazo alzado- ¡Te maldigo Viernes 13! Por tu culpa no pude decirle a Zelda cuanto la amo- De pronto el corazón de la chica se detuvo, ¿sus oídos no la engañaban? ¿Link estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? , de pronto dio un paso hacia atrás, tropezando con la falda del vestido que llevaba, y por ultimo cayendo.- ¿Que fue eso?- Link se acercó rápidamente a donde escucho el ruido encontrándose con una chica en el suelo- ¡Zelda!

-Link…-El chico tomo rápidamente la mano de la chica levantándola, mirándola con preocupación

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto a lo que Zelda solo sonrió

-¿Tú me amas?- la rubia comenzó a temblar llevándose una mano al corazón, quería corroborar lo que había escuchado, esperando que no fuera una ilusión. Link permaneció callado, sonrojado, más que por la pregunta, se sonrojo por lo hermosa que se veía, con un vestido blanco largo, un recogido sencillo y una diadema blanca adornando su cabello, sus ojos tan azules con un brillo que nunca había visto en nadie más, con ese rubor en sus mejillas que lo volvía loco.- Link ¿Me amas?- pero las palabras nunca llegaron, Link tomo su rostro y la beso tan apasionadamente, ella al principio se sorprendió, pero pronto correspondió aquel beso, aquel beso que dijo más que mil palabras, aquel beso que tanto habían esperado, aquel beso tan armonioso con sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo, como si se tratara de un solo corazón. Ambos se separaron sonriéndose el uno al otro, no necesitaban decir más, ya no les importaba lo que había pasado durante todo el día, ya no importaba en todos los líos que se metieron, no importaba nada, ahora estaban juntos, y solo faltaba algo para que su día fuera totalmente perfecto…

-Zelda ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?- pregunto Link tomándola de la mano

-Si Link, me encantaría ir contigo- El rubio solo sonrió y beso la mano de su princesa

Mañana seria el baile, y todo será perfecto, ambos estaban juntos, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

**ILZzE: Aquí esta este bello fic que espero les guste**

**Zelda: Aquí está la primera parte de este especial de San Valentin**

**ILZzE: ¡EXACTAMENTE! Esto aún no se acaba, aún falta ver que les depara a nuestros protagonistas en el baile **

**Zelda: El próximo capítulo será, "Un baile de locos". No olviden dejar sus Reviews **

**ILZzE: GOTCHA! **


End file.
